Happy Anniversary
by Kenshin Himura
Summary: A certain someone comes to visit Rini on their 'Anniversary', but it is ruined by an old foe. Peruru & Rini fic. ((And no they aren't married.))
1. Baking Cookies

K.H.: I do not own Sailor Moon. This is a VERY old fic of mine, so please excuse the lameness of it. And also, please excuse the fact that I use the dreaded DUBBED names! *dun-dun-DUN!* I don't know everyone's original names, so these will have to do. And to nick this in the bud, do not read this if you are a rabid Elios/Rini coupling fan. If you're fine with the Peruru/Rini, then continue if you want. Please don't flame me too bad...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rini wakes up when Diana jumps on her stomach, "Diana...."  
  
She turns over causing Diana to topple down onto the bed.  
  
Diana stands up & looks at Rini, "Come on Rini! Time to wake up! The rest of the scouts are going to bake cookies today & you don't want to miss it do you?"  
  
Rini groans & Diana hops up & down on Rini, "Come on! Up!"  
  
Rini sits up in her bed & rubs her eyes, "Ok, you won, I'm up!"  
  
Diana jumps down onto the floor as Rini kicks the covers off & hangs her feet off of the edge of her bed. Several female voices can be heard downstairs chatting away.  
  
"Rini, are you up?" Mina shouts from the kitchen.  
  
Rini stands up & stretches before replying, "Yeah! I'm up thanks to the kitty alarm clock!"  
  
A bead of sweat rolls down the side of Diana's face.  
  
Mina laughs a little in her speaking voice, "Ok! Hurry up & get dressed! We have a lot to do!"  
  
Rini changes into an outfit & runs out the door leaving her pajamas in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
Diana runs over by Luna & Artemis when they enter the kitchen.  
  
Ingredients are laid out all over the counters ready to go.  
  
Lita looks at Rini as she enters & smiles, "Hey Rini, do you know what today is?"  
  
Rini scratches her head in thought, "Uh... Meatball-head did something right for a change?"  
  
Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina chuckle a bit.  
  
Serena twirls around & glares at Rini, "I do everything right for your information!"  
  
Everyone rolls their eyes & Lita looks back at Rini, "No, that's not it! Think back to this time last year. Here's a clue: You met a new friend & gave him your cookies that you baked earlier that day...."  
  
Rini's eyes light up & she smiles, "Oh yeah! Last year, on this day, I met Peruru!"  
  
Lita nods & grabs a bag of chocolate chips, "Since today's a special day, we thought we could do a deja vu of what happened last year on this very day. So we're going to have a bake-off like we did last time. How does that sound?"  
  
Rini jumps up & down, "Yeah! I'll beat you again Meatball-head!"  
  
Serena jumps in front of Rini with her fist lifted, "You're on!"  
  
Rini & Serena jump to different sides of the kitchen & start using ingredients.  
  
Mina sweat drops & covers her face with her right hand, "Ugh... here they go again!"  
  
Amy, Raye, and Lita groan before they start making their cookies out of the readied ingredients.  
  
Rini & Serena make the cookies at a fast pace trying to outdo each other.  
  
Everyone else pauses to watch for a moment & their mouths drop open.  
  
"Look at them go!" Raye says while supervising.  
  
They continue making cookies at a normal pace & chat about things girls their age would usually chat about.  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Diana are sitting on stools watching them.  
  
Diana meows, "I want a cookie this time!"  
  
Amy looks over at Diana & shakes her head, "Diana, you know cookies aren't healthy for you...."  
  
Diana teardrops & pouts, "But... no fair! I want a cookie!"  
  
Amy chuckles & Diana sticks her tongue out at Amy.  
  
Luna glares at Diana, "Diana! How rude! Stick that tongue back in this instant!"  
  
Diana stops & sulks, "Sorry..."  
  
Meanwhile, Rini & Serena are cutting the batter into shapes. They glare at each other for a moment & growl. Both Rini & Serena finish cutting at the same time. They grab the handle of the oven, open it, and set their trays in side by side. After slamming the oven door shut, they continue glaring at each other for a few seconds before giving the cold shoulder to each other.  
  
Raye looks up while making her batter & sweat drops, "There's a mother- daughter relationship for ya...."  
  
Amy, Lita, and Mina close their eyes & nod in a synchronized fashion.  
  
Lita looks over at Rini & smiles, "Rini, how about you go out for awhile until your cookies are done?"  
  
Rini smiles & runs towards the front door, "Ok!"  
  
Diana hops down off of the stool & follows.  
  
Serena crosses her arms & her nose wrinkles in disgust, "That girl is an ungrateful, spoiled, brat!"  
  
Raye looks up again from what she's doing, "And I wonder who taught her how to be one?"  
  
Raye smirks & Serena sticks out her tongue. 


	2. The Arrival

K.H.: I do not own Sailor Moon. I'm being a lazy bum, so I'm keeping this short.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rini walks around the city with Diana on her head. She walks past a familiar street, stops, and glances at the sweet shop.  
  
She only sees a small boy staring into the shop window with his hands against the glass, "It's not him... but I doubt that he will ever come back. Dream fairies have an important job to do, they can't waste time visiting...."  
  
Diana meows & looks down at Rini, "Cheer up! We can look forward to cookies when we get back home! Or at least you anyway."  
  
Rini sighs in a depressed tone & walks towards the park. She enters the park & walks over to a small cluster of trees. She sits down under a tree & looks around the park. Diana hops down onto Rini's lap & lies down. Rini looks down blankly & strokes Diana. The kitten closes her eyes & purrs loudly from getting petted. Rini also closes her eyes in deep thought about today's significance.  
  
Both Rini & Diana open their eyes when they hear a rustle of leaves.  
  
They look around, but they don't see anyone or anything.  
  
"Hello?" Rini says while gazing around.  
  
Someone walks up on the side of her while neither Diana nor herself are looking, "Hello Rini...."  
  
Rini's eyes widen & she turns her head to look.  
  
A boy with silver hair & pale, purple locks smiles down at both her & Diana.  
  
Rini is shocked at first, but then she smiles & laughs, "Peruru! You came back!"  
  
Peruru continues smiling & nods, "Yeah, I came back. Today is a very special day for me. Last year, on this day, Badiyanu was defeated & today is also special because that was the day when we first met in front of the shop. I've missed you Rini...."  
  
He sits down next to Rini & looks at Diana, "Hello Diana!"  
  
Diana smiles & meows at Peruru in a cheery tone. She stands up & hops over to Peruru's lap. She lies back down & curls up in Peruru's lap purring loudly.  
  
Peruru lets out a short laugh & pets her, "It's nice to see you too!"  
  
Rini stares over at him grinning, "Everyone will be glad if you came back with me. We had another bake-off today just like the one last year. Hopefully the results are the same so I can tease my mother about her cookies."  
  
Diana opens her eyes & teardrops, "And I can't have any of the cookies!"  
  
Peruru laughs at Diana's attitude, "It's ok Diana, lighten up. No one wants you to get sick, that's all."  
  
Diana sighs in a depressed tone & Rini laughs a little.  
  
Peruru & Rini watch as kids play games such as Tag in the park.  
  
Peruru sighs sadly while watching them, "I've never played anything before. I've always been too busy to play...."  
  
Rini looks at him for a moment before smiling & standing up.  
  
She grabs Peruru's hand & tries to pull him up, "Come on, lets go play then!"  
  
Peruru looks at her clueless & blinks.  
  
Diana jumps down before she might've had to fall down instead.  
  
Rini pulls him up into a standing position & continues tugging him.  
  
Peruru follows her out into the open & is relieved that he's in his human disguise. She leads him over towards the group playing Tag.  
  
Peruru suddenly realizes that he doesn't know how to play, "Rini, how do you play Tag?"  
  
Rini stops for a moment & looks back at him, "There's a person that's 'it'. Whoever's 'it' is the one that has to tag people. Everyone else has to run from that person & not get touched. If the person that's 'it' touches you, then you become 'it' & have to chase everyone around."  
  
Peruru thinks & nods, "I think I understand...."  
  
They walk over to the group of kids & the kids stop to look at them.  
  
Rini lets go of Peruru's hand & steps forward, "May we play?"  
  
All of the kids huddle & decide whether or not they can play.  
  
The kids break out of the huddle & one of the smaller kids walks over to Rini, "Sure, but you have to be it!"  
  
Rini smiles & nods in agreement.  
  
The kids start backing off & spreading out away from Rini.  
  
Rini runs towards one of the kids & chases him. All of the kids scatter & Peruru stays out in the open. She stops chasing the boy & looks at everyone else, sizing each of the kids up. She glances at Peruru for a moment before running towards him.  
  
He stands there for a moment before remembering that he has to run. He dashes past the group of kids with Rini behind him.  
  
Rini chases Peruru for a while before running out of breath & stopping.  
  
He stops & looks back at her grinning.  
  
She smiles while catching her breath & then suddenly dashes at one of the other kids.  
  
This goes on until Rini thinks that the cookies should be done about now. Peruru & Rini wave farewell to the group of kids & they walk back over to Diana.  
  
Diana meows & Peruru picks her up. She wiggles out of his grasp & hops up onto his shoulder. She meows again & starts licking his cheek.  
  
He laughs from Diana's licking & squirms.  
  
Rini starts laughing & tells Diana to stop after a while.  
  
Peruru cuddles a bit with Diana before they walk out of the park. They continue walking & walk past the street with the sweet shop. Both Peruru & Rini pause & stare at it silently.  
  
Peruru looks over at Rini like he did when they first met & blushes slightly.  
  
She looks back over at Peruru smiling, "Brings back memories, that's for sure."  
  
Peruru looks down silently, smiles, and nods, still blushing, "Sure does..."  
  
They continue walking until they're at the front door of Rini's house.  
  
She turns to Peruru & puts her finger to her lips, "Shhh... I want it to be a surprise. Stay here...."  
  
Diana hops over onto Rini's shoulder. Rini opens the door, walks in, and closes it most of the way.  
  
She walks over to the kitchen where everyone is, "Hi! I'm back! I ran into someone & invited him over for some cookies."  
  
Serena's eyes light up & she smiles cheerily, "Please tell me its Darien! Oh, Darien...."  
  
Rini sweat drops & sighs, "No, sorry to interrupt your daydreaming MOM, but it's not Darien. It's a friend of mine...."  
  
Lita smiles as she looks at Rini, "Where is your friend?"  
  
Rini grins & tries not to laugh, "He's waiting outside, I'll go get him!"  
  
She runs to the front door & pokes her head out. "Ok... you can come in now. And you can change back to your normal form if you want."  
  
Peruru nods & goes back into his normal form. His clothes change to white & his ears change to being pointy. He smiles warmly at Rini just as his wings sprout from his back.  
  
Rini gasps & then giggles, "Wow, I didn't get to see you sprout wings last time, cool! Come on in Peruru!"  
  
She opens the door & steps off to the side to allow him through. He walks inside & she closes the door behind him.  
  
They walk into the kitchen & everyone's mouths drop open.  
  
Amy blinks & finds her speaking voice, "P-Peruru???"  
  
Peruru smiles shyly, "Hello everyone."  
  
Everyone smiles after getting over the shock.  
  
Rini takes Peruru's hand & leads him into her (and Serena's) room. He blinks when he enters & looks around at everything. She lets go of his hand & walks over to a nearby shelf.  
  
She pulls a box off & walks back over to Peruru grinning, "Know what this is Peruru?"  
  
He stares at the box with his clueless expression & shakes his head. She takes the cover off of the box & he peers inside.  
  
She carefully pulls his pipe out of the box & holds it in her hands, "See? I saved it for a whole year! I made sure that nothing happened to it."  
  
He looks from his pipe, to her & smiles, "I wonder if I can still play it...."  
  
She grins even more & hands it back to him, "Well, let's see if you still have it."  
  
He blinks startled, but then raises the pipe to his lips & starts playing.  
  
Her stuffed animals start to dance in the air & she watches the event in awe. He continues playing a beautiful yet mysterious tune on the pipe for a while before stopping. The animals float back down to where they were before.  
  
She stares at Peruru with admiration & hugs him, "That was great!"  
  
He blushes & looks at her so innocently, it's almost funny (So kawaii!).  
  
She stops hugging him & looks up at him beaming.  
  
He smiles after getting over the shock of being hugged, "Looks like I still can play."  
  
They laugh a little & walk back into the kitchen.  
  
The dinger on the oven goes off & Rini walks over, "Hey Meatball-head! Our cookies are done!"  
  
Serena dashes over & smirks at Rini, "This time, my cookies will taste a whole lot better than your crummy cookies!"  
  
Peruru sweat drops & Lita leans over to whisper to him, "They always argue, so you'll have to get used to it."  
  
Peruru continues watching Rini & Serena as they pull out their trays of cookies. The aroma of fresh cookies fills the air, which makes everyone else smile.  
  
Serena holds one of her cookies out to Rini, "Taste test."  
  
Rini accepts the cookie frowning & gives Serena one of hers. She also gives a cookie to Lita so Serena can't lie about the taste.  
  
Serena holds up Rini's cookie & everyone watches, "On the count of 3.... 1... 2... 3!"  
  
Rini, Serena, and Lita pop the cookies inside their mouths at the same time. Rini chews, but then stops after a few seconds. Her eyes widen & she runs to the restroom with her hand over her mouth.  
  
Peruru blinks, "I guess it was a bad cookie...."  
  
Serena acts like she didn't enjoy Rini's cookie just because she's a sore loser.  
  
Lita smiles brightly after swallowing Rini's cookie, "Rini's the winner of the taste contest!"  
  
Everyone except Serena, smiles & claps after the announcement of the winner. Rini walks in the kitchen looking a little pale.  
  
"Are you ok? You don't look so good...." Peruru says as he walks towards her, worried.  
  
Rini nods, "Bad cookie... very, very, bad cookie...." 


	3. Evil shows her ugly face again

K.H.: I do not own Sailor Moon. *is still a lazy bum* Me a very very lazy bum! ^O^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raye glances over at Serena & notices that she's smirking while looking at Rini. Rini's cheeks slowly become a red color & her eyelids become heavy.  
  
Amy walks over & places her hand across Rini's forehead, "She's running a fever...."  
  
Amy keeps her hand on Rini's forehead & suddenly her eyes widen, "It's still rising!"  
  
Everyone's eyes widen except for Serena's.  
  
Rini suddenly collapses & Peruru catches her, "Rini...."  
  
Serena laughs evilly & everyone looks at her, "The little troublemaker will be mine this time! None of you scouts can save her, not even you, Peruru!"  
  
A figure emerges out of Serena's back in a ghost-like appearance. Serena's eyes close & she falls to the floor. The figure slowly becomes more realistic & glares at them.  
  
Peruru's eyes widen to their extent & he trembles, "Badiyanu??? But how????"  
  
Badiyanu closes her eyes & laughs.  
  
She opens her eyes again & glares at the scouts, "I was not fully destroyed in the last battle. Over time, I healed & became even stronger! I shall get revenge, so I'll be taking that brat you have there & this pitiful host that I fooled you with."  
  
She holds out her hand facing Rini & Rini levitates off of the floor.  
  
Peruru jumps up & watches through wide eyes, "No... RINI!!!"  
  
He suddenly glares at Badiyanu sharply & clenches both his teeth & his fists tightly.  
  
"Badiyanu!!!!" he seethes.  
  
Badiyanu laughs cruelly & Rini floats over by her. She holds out her other hand & Serena floats up in the air. Badiyanu flies upward along with Rini & Serena.  
  
Peruru flies up towards her with his hand stretched out, "Get back here!"  
  
Everyone glares up at Badiyanu too scared to do anything incase they might hurt Serena or Rini. Badiyanu disappears through the ceiling along with Rini & Serena laughing.  
  
Peruru hovers just below the ceiling & stares at where they just disappeared. "Rini...."  
  
His eyes slowly well up with tears from frustration & despair. Peruru closes his eyes & thinks back to last time Badiyanu kidnapped Rini.  
  
~That time, I knew where Badiyanu took Rini, but this time....~  
  
Warm tears roll down his cheeks & he slowly descends to face the scouts. All of the scouts' faces are hidden as he lands. He looks at them silently for a moment as they stare at the ground without a word.  
  
He falls to his hands & knees sobbing, "It's all my fault! Badiyanu wouldn't have come if I weren't here! And I couldn't do anything to stop her!"  
  
His wings droop down while sobbing to where the tips touch the floor.  
  
Diana walks over to him & looks up at his tearstained face, "Peruru, don't cry! It's not your fault, she would've come anyway!"  
  
Luna & Artemis walk around talking to each of the scouts, encouraging them.  
  
Peruru looks down at Diana, but he stills feel guilty & continues crying.  
  
Diana rubs up against his arm, "Come on Peruru, you have to be strong! Rini & Serena need you...."  
  
He stops & stares at Diana with his mouth open a little. He gets up on his knees & picks up Diana. He closes his eyes, cuddles with Diana against his chest & thinks about where Badiyanu could've taken them.  
  
~Where could she have gone?~  
  
He continues thinking & his eyes open wide when he gets an idea.  
  
He looks over at the scouts, "I know how I can find Badiyanu...."  
  
They perk up & pull out their transformation wands. All of the scouts transform & walk over by Peruru.  
  
He sets Diana down on the ground & stands up, "I learned something useful while back in the dream world. Watch...."  
  
He holds out his hands & focuses his power. A transparent, white, aura surrounds his hands & his body tenses. A portal appears in the middle of the room & the scouts stare at it bewildered.  
  
His hands fall to his side & he looks at the scouts exhausted, "It should lead us to Badiyanu. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier...."  
  
He walks towards the portal, stops in front of it, and looks back at the scouts, "It's safe, follow me...."  
  
He walks through & the scouts follow reluctantly. They appear outside of an eerie stone tower that touches the dark sky. Storm clouds hover overhead & thunder rumbles. The wind picks up & blows against them causing their hair to rustle.  
  
They walk up to the castle as a group & hear a thud. Fire shoots out of one of the sides creating a hole. They look up & see Serena fall out of the flames looking burnt & beaten up in her Sailor Moon form. She falls towards the ground & the scouts scream. Peruru flies up & catches her before she would've hit the ground. He flies back down with her & lies her down on the ground gently. Badiyanu appears on the top of the tower & smiles down at them coldly.  
  
Peruru jumps up & glares at her, "Where's Rini????" 


	4. The calvary arrives

K.H.: I still do not own Sailor Moon. Hey everyone, my little sister was born today. Yep. November 2, 2003. *continues with her lazy bumness*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She holds out her hand, palm up & a ball of light forms above it. Rini hovers in the middle of the ball unconscious.  
  
The ball glows & Rini opens her eyes while groaning. The ball disappears & Rini just hovers there in her Sailor Mini Moon form. Rini looks down & spots the scouts & Peruru.  
  
She looks behind her & spots Badiyanu, "Ahhh!!! Not you again!"  
  
Badiyanu laughs & with that, grabs Rini out of the air.  
  
Sailor Moon opens her eyes slightly & looks at Badiyanu, "Rini...."  
  
Peruru suddenly takes off into the air towards Badiyanu, "You better let her go right now Badiyanu!"  
  
Badiyanu holds Rini up high into the air & lightning flashes, "You can stand by & watch as I torture your meddlesome friend!"  
  
At the last statement, she slams Rini into the floor hard.  
  
Rini lies there for a moment & starts to get up. Peruru makes it to the top of the tower & lands. He runs towards Rini, but is blown backwards by a shield of some sort. He skids & then stops in a sitting position. He watches helplessly as Badiyanu brutally beats Rini.  
  
The scouts run out of a staircase in the floor & over by him. Sailor Moon is being helped over by Sailor Mercury & Sailor Venus. All of the scouts use their best attacks to try & penetrate the shield. The attacks open up a small section just large enough for a small person to get through. Peruru wastes no time & dashes through the opening before it closes back up. Sailor Moon sits up & watches smarting from her own thrashing.  
  
Peruru stares up at Badiyanu with a glare so intense, he almost looks evil, "Let Rini go NOW!!!!"  
  
At that moment, Peruru goes through a change. His pupils turn into slits like a cat's eyes & his canines become sharp. Badiyanu smiles coldly & dangles Rini in front of Peruru. Rini is in critical condition & will die if much more is done to her. Peruru's expression softens as he looks at Rini's limp, battered up body & his features return back to normal. He flies up at Badiyanu, but Badiyanu backhands him causing him to smack into the inside of the shield. The scouts continue using their attacks on the shield, but to no avail.  
  
Sailor Moon slowly stands up extremely weak & faces the shield, "Scouts, on my count, we will all use our best attacks!"  
  
She gives the word & everyone uses their best attacks, including herself. The attacks create a slightly wider hole which Sailor Moon dashes through as quickly as her legs will allow her.  
  
"Looks like we got here just in time...."  
  
The scouts turn to see Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto looking at them with folded arms.  
  
"Please help us...." Sailor Mars pleads.  
  
They nod & jog over to the rest of the scouts, "Everyone, combine your best attacks! It should work this time!"  
  
Meanwhile, Peruru is trying his hardest to save Rini, but is getting tossed around like a rag doll.  
  
Peruru gets thrown into the shield again & just sits up against it with his eyes closed, "Ugh..."  
  
All of the scouts shoot their attacks all at once & shatter a large part of the shield. They run through & face Badiyanu.  
  
Sailor Moon looks around at the scouts frantically, "Sorry to ask this from you girls, but I need all of you to give your power to me like the last encounter."  
  
Everyone nods & one by one, they say her name & contribute their power to Sailor Moon.  
  
Peruru trembles slightly & also calls out her name quietly, "Sailor Moon...."  
  
He gives her most of his power, which leaves him sitting there even weaker than he was before.  
  
The jewel on her pendant glows as she gains power from the other scouts, including Peruru. She holds up her hand & something like a sword appears (I have no clue what it's called, please tell me if you know). Strange vibes come from her as she strikes a battle pose.  
  
Badiyanu's eyes widen when she feels the strange power coming from Sailor Moon. She tosses Rini to the side towards Peruru. Rini slams into the shield & falls down across Peruru's lap. Peruru opens one of his eyes slightly & looks at Rini.  
  
He closes both of his eyes tightly & clenches his teeth, "Rini... please still be alive... please...."  
  
Sailor Moon attacks Badiyanu ferociously trying to hit her. Badiyanu dodges left & right until finally having a chance to slam Sailor Moon into the ground. Sailor Moon hits the ground hard, but stands back up facing Badiyanu. She starts glowing & lunges at Badiyanu. She hits Badiyanu & creates a hole in Badiyanu's abdomen.  
  
Sailor Mercury looks around at the other scouts, "Come on! We have to help her! Most of our power is drained, but we have to do what we can!"  
  
Everyone nods & uses their most powerful attacks on Badiyanu.  
  
Sailor Moon hits Badiyanu with another attack & Badiyanu screams shrilly. She erupts in flames & the shield disappears soon after. An explosion occurs & everyone shields their eyes from the blinding white light. The tower crumbles & everyone falls down screaming.  
  
Peruru wraps his arms around Rini so he doesn't lose her. He twirls to where his back faces towards the ground & holds onto Rini tightly. He hits the ground & his body sears with pain. He blacks out still clutching Rini.... 


	5. It's all over

K.H.: I do not own Sailor Moon. Stupid disclaimers. *yawn* Well, the good thing about being a lazy bum with these notes is that you people don't have to go through as much to get to the story. I'm sounding like a very boring person right now. This is bad, I'm supposed to be hyper...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto dig themselves up out of the rubble & look around for any sign of the other scouts. A hand sticks up out of the rubble & Sailor Mercury's head appears soon after. One by one, the scouts dig themselves from under the remains of the tower. Sailor Moon emerges halfway & is helped out by both Sailor Jupiter & Sailor Mars.  
  
She dusts herself off & looks around, "Where's Rini? And Peruru?"  
  
No one speaks, which causes her to worry. She walks around calling out for Rini & Peruru. There is no reply, but she continues calling for them. The scouts start thinking that maybe they should help too & spread out. Everyone calls out for Rini & Peruru while walking around. A slab behind Sailor Moon moves & she turns to look at it. The rest of the scouts race over to watch the slab curious. They stare at the slab & hear groaning coming from under it. The slab falls over to the side & reveals Peruru clutching onto Rini.  
  
Peruru groans & trembles from the pain.  
  
Sailor Moon gasps, "Peruru!"  
  
She kneels down & raises Peruru's head.  
  
Peruru groans again & opens his eyes slightly, "Please.... help Rini...."  
  
Sailor Moon nods & picks up Rini, who has transformed back due to lack of power.  
  
Peruru tries to sit up, but he can't & falls back down breathing heavily after the effort. Sailor Jupiter walks over & supports him against her so he can sit up.  
  
He looks at her & smiles weakly, "Thanks... please help me stand up...."  
  
She nods & helps him stand up slowly & steadily. He has his right arm hanging around the back of her neck & she has her left arm under his arm, holding him up. He closes his eyes for a moment & then opens them back up. He holds out his free hand & tenses. An aura forms around his hands & a portal appears. He suddenly goes limp & Sailor Jupiter catches him. She lifts him up & walks through the portal followed by the other scouts.  
  
They end up back inside the house where they left to go confront Badiyanu. They smile & transform back into their normal appearances.  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Diana run over to them.  
  
"What happened?" Artemis asks the whole group.  
  
Everyone stays behind as Mina & Serena walk towards Rini's room carrying Peruru & Rini. They walk into Rini's bedroom & lay both children down on the bed side by side. Serena & Mina pull the covers over them, smiling.  
  
Mina looks over at Serena still smiling, "They would make a good couple, don't you think Serena?"  
  
Serena smiles wider & nods, "Yeah, Elios is nice & all, but Peruru just has that little something that Elios doesn't... I can't place my finger on it though...."  
  
They walk back out of the room making sure to close the door quietly behind them. They walk back out to the rest of the scouts smiling.  
  
Serena looks around confused & looks at Raye, "Hotaru & them left?"  
  
Raye nods as a reply, "Yeah, they stayed around for a little while, but then they had to leave. You know them, they are always around when we need them, but leave without a word after everything quiets back down."  
  
They walk back into the kitchen & continue with their bake-off. Serena apologizes for whatever she did while under Badiyanu's influence. Everyone understands & accepts her apology without another thought.  
  
Back in Rini's room, Peruru has turned in his sleep & is facing Rini. He is sleeping soundly when Rini rolls over & cuddles with him for warmth. They continue sleeping, even when a thunder rumbles outside.... 


	6. Storm of Conflict

K.H.: I do not own Sailor Moon. When is it all gonna end??? It's boring typing up all these disclaimers & notes! *checks computer* Great, THREE more chapters! This is just so FUN!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A flash of lightning strikes the ground & the house vibrates just as the loud boom is heard coming from nearby.  
  
Rini's eyes snap open after being awakened by thunder & her heart thumps wildly. She looks out of her window & sees that there's still a faint trace of daylight. She listens & hears the rain hitting the roof rather hard. She curls up & trembles when she realizes that she's not alone.  
  
"Rini? Are you awake?"  
  
She recognizes the voice & stops trembling, "Peruru?"  
  
Peruru looks over at her in the darkness, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep through this storm."  
  
Rini turns around & looks at Peruru, "Me neither. How about we go find everyone else?"  
  
Peruru nods & sits up slowly, still injured from the tangle with Badiyanu. They both walk down the hallway limping a little from the pain, but they continue on.  
  
Serena suddenly jumps out in front of Rini, "Got ya!"  
  
Rini screams until she realizes who it is, "Serena...."  
  
Serena laughs insanely while Rini just frowns & sweat drops.  
  
Mina comes up behind Serena, "BOO!"  
  
Serena screams & runs until she sees whom it is, "Mina! That was a cruel joke!"  
  
Mina, Rini, and Peruru laugh at Serena.  
  
"Well, you did it to Rini!" Mina exclaims in between laughs.  
  
Serena crosses her arms & scowls at the three. They walk into the living room where everyone else is watching television to pass the time.  
  
Rini lies down in front of the television & watches the program.  
  
Diana hops on top of Rini's head as Peruru looks around & wonders where to sit.  
  
Rini looks back at him smiling, "Peruru, come sit up here & relax!"  
  
Peruru blinks & walks over towards her, "Ok."  
  
He lies on the floor next to her & watches television. He has never really watched TV before, so he stares at the moving screen through wide eyes.  
  
Rini looks over at him & giggles, "You're silly!"  
  
He looks over at her & starts laughing, "Yeah! I've never watched television before. We don't have televisions back in the dream world."  
  
Rini stops & frowns, "I feel sorry for you, television is what us humans rely on for entertainment."  
  
Raye grins evilly, "Yeah, that & Serena."  
  
"HEY!" Serena shouts angrily before glancing uncomfortably to the side & pushing the tips of her pointing fingers together, "That wasn't a very nice thing to say..."  
  
Lightning strikes nearby & causes the power to flicker, then go out.  
  
Raye creates a small fireball on top of her finger & looks around, "Is everyone ok?"  
  
Everyone replies & complains about the storm. Raye walks into a room & comes out with a flashlight. She extinguishes the flame on her finger & clicks on the flashlight. Raye walks around the room with the flashlight & finds some candles around the room. She lights the wicks on fire & the room brightens enough to see. She clicks the flashlight back off & plops down in a chair.  
  
Everyone is facing the middle of the room in some semblance of a circle. The light from a candle shines through Peruru's wings & creates a rainbow on the floor. All of the scouts look at the rainbow, including Rini.  
  
Rini reaches out into the rainbow & looks at her hand, "Wow... pretty...."  
  
Peruru stares at Rini's hand, then he looks at the expression of wonder on her face. He gives her the same clueless, innocent, look that he always does.  
  
She looks at his wings & realizes how beautiful they are. She wants to touch his delicate wings, but she is afraid that she might break or tarnish them. Rini looks down at floor & sighs sadly.  
  
Peruru looks at her concerned, "What's wrong Rini?"  
  
Rini looks back up at Peruru, "Um... I realized how beautiful your wings really are...."  
  
Peruru seems to read her mind & slowly smiles, "It's alright if you touch them, you just have to be very gentle. I know that you're gentle Rini, that's the type of person you are, nice, brave, and strong, but yet gentle. I trust you...."  
  
She smiles a little & slowly reaches out towards his wings. She trembles slightly as she extends her arm before her fingertips touch his wings. She runs them over his smooth wings lightly & smiles. Everyone watches, smiling from Rini's excited look about her.  
  
Peruru smiles warmly at Rini, enjoying Rini's childhood excitement, "Don't be afraid, you're not hurting me at all. It actually tickles a little...."  
  
Rini grins & stops after awhile, "That was neat! It made my fingers tingle!"  
  
Diana hops over onto Peruru's head & meows cutely.  
  
Peruru looks up at Diana, "Huh? What's up Diana?"  
  
Diana curls up on top of his head, closes her eyes, and with each breath she takes, she purrs.  
  
Everyone laughs & comments on Peruru's new 'hat'.  
  
Peruru starts laughing, "Diana!"  
  
Rini looks up at Diana grinning, "Diana, you silly kitten!"  
  
Peruru chuckles as he looks at Diana, but then he notices that his pipe was left on the table. He reaches up & picks Diana up off of his head. He pets her then sets her down on the floor next to Luna & Artemis. He stands up & walks over to the table staring at his pipe. Everyone is talking, so they don't notice him at first. He stares at his pipe for a moment before actually picking it up. He inspects his pipe while holding it in both of his hands for old time's sake.  
  
Rini appears behind him without him knowing, "So... are you going to play it for everyone?"  
  
He whirls around & looks at her startled, but then continues staring at his pipe, "I guess...."  
  
He walks over to a recliner & sits on the arm of it with his left leg bent up on the arm. He closes his eyes, raises the pipe up to his lips & starts playing a melody. Everyone quiets down & watches as the candles float up into the air. The candles dance around & form into shapes such as stars & circles. The scouts & the cats watch in a trance-like state, dazed by the melodious tune. He opens his eyes & looks around at everyone.  
  
~They're starting to remind me of those children my brother kidnapped for Badiyanu last year... so many children pried away from their loved ones to come serve Badiyanu's purposes. I can't steal their freedom away like my brother did... That would make me just as bad....~  
  
He stops playing & the candles slowly touchdown back where they originally were before he started playing. Everyone snaps back into reality & look around confounded. He has both of his feet on the arm of the chair & his knees bent. He rests his forehead on his knees & just looks down blankly.  
  
Lita walks over to Peruru & rests her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong? You should be happy!"  
  
Peruru shakes his head & sighs in a depressed tone, "When I played, you guys were in a trance like the children that night. It was like... I stole your freedom. My brother did that to those kids, I didn't want the same thing happening to you. It was evil the way my brother, Pupulan, did that to those children. I was reminded of my brother & how, one day, I might grow up to be evil like him."  
  
He shudders at the thought of one day turning on the scouts & closes his eyes.  
  
Lita frowns, "How about we take this to another room?"  
  
He nods & stands up while looking down at the ground. Lita rests her arm across his shoulders & walks with him through a hallway.  
  
Rini looks at them, "Where are you going?"  
  
Lita looks back at Rini & gives her a reassuring smile, "We're going to have a little talk, that's all. Stay here..."  
  
Rini nods & watches them until they disappear into another room. Lita grabs a lit candle & walks into the room. The lights in the house flicker & come back on.  
  
She looks up at the light, smiles, & blows out the candle, "We don't need this anymore." 


	7. The Talk

K.H.: I do not own Sailor Moon. Bleh, if you people are still reading this, you're either drunk or desperate. Well, at least this isn't as bad as the first fanfic I've ever written. *shudder* That thing was so angsty that it was pathetic. Warning, this is a fruity chapter & I want it to DIE!!! Especially the part with Peruru's complex about his height. Eck. Flames are not really welcome (I would rather do without), but are deserved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peruru sits down on the bed & clasps his hands still looking down at the floor. Lita pulls up a chair & twirls it around to where the back is facing Peruru.  
  
She then sits in the chair the wrong way & rests her arms on the back of the chair, "So... you're afraid of turning evil one day? That's preposterous! You're too cute & nice to switch sides like that!"  
  
Peruru looks up at her, "But... it's fate that I'm talking about. For dream fairies, along with many different species, the younger sibling tends to take after the older brother or sister. It's a common happening in the dream world. I don't want to, but I may eventually end up with his personality in a few years."  
  
Lita listens intently until he finishes, then she smiles, "Well, you're brother was fooled by Badiyanu. So, he's not evil, just gullible. You think things through more, which helps you make the right decisions. And if you're brother really is evil, and you turn up to have his personality, I'm sure Rini can turn you back around. She knows just what to say usually, and besides, she loves you."  
  
She grins wider, "This morning, I asked her if she knew what today is. I had to give her a clue & she replied that today was the day that she met you, not the day that Badiyanu was defeated. So, she cares for you too much to let you become evil & by the looks of it, you care about her as well."  
  
He looks at her startled, then blushes a bright red, "Well... yeah... I...."  
  
He looks down, smiles, and scratches the back of his head still blushing.  
  
Lita chuckles to herself, "Do you still want to talk to me about anything?"  
  
Peruru shakes his head, "No... thank you for taking time to talk with me."  
  
Lita stands back up, "Anytime!"  
  
She holds out her hand to Peruru to help him up.  
  
Peruru grabs her hand & Lita pulls him up into a standing position, "Peruru, my gosh! You've grown a lot since last year! You're up to my shoulder already!"  
  
Peruru scratches the back of his head again & laughs a little, "Well, unlike the fairies they talk about in fairytales, we tend to grow quite tall. Sometimes taller than most of the humans...."  
  
Lita's eyes widen with shock at first, but then she smiles, "Wow... so how tall do you think you'll be?"  
  
Peruru stares up at the ceiling while thinking, "Umm... at the rate I'm growing.... probably 6 or 7 ft. tall. But there's a good chance I'm wrong. Math never was my best subject..."  
  
Lita's mouth literally drops to the floor, "6 or 7 feet??? That's pretty tall!"  
  
Peruru frowns, and looks down his hand resting on the back of his neck, "Yeah... that might limit my visits. I'll be a giant which isn't exactly normal."  
  
Lita smiles, leans down to his level, and pats his shoulder, "Well, actually, basketball players are usually that tall, so it's not that big of a deal. You can come visit us anytime you want by creating a portal from the dream world to Serena's living room. And besides, we're used to the abnormal, so don't worry so much...."  
  
She messes up his hair as a friendly gesture & laughs.  
  
He also laughs, "Hey!"  
  
Rini opens the door quietly & peeks in, "May I come in?"  
  
Lita looks over at Rini grinning, "Sure!"  
  
Rini smiles, walks in, and closes the door behind her, "So, what are you two talking about?"  
  
Peruru looks over at Lita & Lita gives Peruru a reassuring smile, "I'll tell her if that's alright with you."  
  
He nods & Lita takes Rini to the other side of the room. He sits back down on the bed clasping his hands & looks down at the floor frowning. They walk back over & Rini sits down next to Peruru. Lita excuses herself & walks out the room making sure to close the door behind her.  
  
Rini hugs him & Peruru looks out the corner of his eyes at her blushing slightly.  
  
She looks up at him frowning, "Don't think like that Peruru! You will never turn evil unless you want to be that way. Please don't ever change... I wouldn't be able to live with it...."  
  
Her eyes tear up & she looks down, her face contorting from trying not to cry.  
  
He looks at her startled at first, but then frowns, "Please don't cry Rini. I'm sorry that I caused you to worry...."  
  
She doesn't move or make a sound, but then looks up at him after his statement.  
  
Rini smiles & hugs him again, "I wish you didn't have to leave, but you have special duties as a dream fairy. I can't interfere...."  
  
He returns the hug & smiles, "I can visit though, duties can't stop me from visiting you. Though, I do wish that I could stay, I really wish I could...."  
  
He sighs, in his mind, he wishes that he were just a normal kid.  
  
~I like being a dream sprite... but I don't want to be weighed down with so many responsibilities.~  
  
Rini stares at him concerned, "Is something wrong Peruru?"  
  
Peruru snaps back into reality & looks over at her with a smile, "Nope, everything is fine."  
  
"Well, that's a relief!" Rini exclaims before a small blue ribbon tied at Peruru's waist catches her eye, "Peruru, is that the ribbon that I tied the bag of cookies up with?"  
  
Peruru looks down still smiling & his cheeks turn a dark red, "I've kept it with me wherever I went so I knew that I wasn't alone in the world. It helped me bear the long hours of protecting children's dreams & being unable to see you. Which reminds me, I remember a very disturbing dream that you had after Badiyanu was defeated..."  
  
Rini nods, "Yeah, that was a nightmare! Badiyanu had come back & had me in her grasp again & was giving my energy to the Black Dream Hole. The Sailor Scouts were all lying on the ground, beaten up pretty badly but you weren't anywhere to be found. I remember closing my eyes & letting out a loud scream while Badiyanu laughed. Badiyanu gasped & I opened one eye to see what was wrong. I saw a large creature, it was as big as Pegasus. It looked like a lion except for its ears & face, which were like a Lynx's. It's fur was a blue-purple color & it's eyes were green... just like yours are."  
  
Peruru bites his lip as Rini continues, "I was terrified of it at first, but then it began attacking Badiyanu furiously. Badiyanu hit the creature with a lot of dark energy from her scepter, but it just got back up & continued to attack. Badiyanu suddenly disappeared, everything went black, and I began falling. The next thing I knew, you flew up & caught me."  
  
Peruru's face is pale & Rini realizes that something is indeed wrong with Peruru.... 


	8. Peruru's transformation!

K.H.: I do not own Sailor Moon. Well, this chapter is somewhat interesting, although wrong. This is where you wear your hardhats because there's creativity falling from above. Literally. *is hit with it* Ow. This chapter was mainly based on an idea that I got when comparing Peruru to Elios. It's just... weird.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Peruru, something is wrong. Please tell me," Rini says sternly while staring up at him.  
  
He looks at her, frowns, and sighs, "Alright... but don't get scared of me after I tell you. About that creature in your dream... it was actually me."  
  
Rini's eyes widen & her mouth drops open.  
  
A knot forms in Peruru's throat, "Not too long after I left to go back to the dream world, I found out that I could transform. I've heard of only one other being that has another form..."  
  
"Elios," Rini responds without much thought.  
  
Peruru cringes a bit at the mention of his name, "Yes, him. Elios & I... well... we don't get along too well. For some reason, he hates me. I guess it's because he's afraid that I'll get you & he won't. But now we both have two forms, he can change into Pegasus & I can change into that creature that you saw in your dream, which I call Lyon. I have to be very careful while I'm in that form though..."  
  
"Why?" Rini asks.  
  
He stares into her eyes with a stern expression, "Because my Lyon form is incredibly powerful & destructive. While I was fighting Badiyanu in your dream, I wasn't too worried because if I accidentally hurt or killed you in your dream, you would still be alive. If I were to transform in real life & we were to fight an enemy, I would have to hold back some of the power so I wouldn't kill you or any of the Sailor Scouts. I can't stand the thought of killing or even injuring you, Rini..."  
  
Rini stares at him for a moment before smiling, "Can you transform now? I want to see what your other form looks like up close."  
  
He looks down at the floor, frowning, "Are you sure?"  
  
Rini nods excitedly, "Yep!"  
  
Peruru looks back over at her & can't help but chuckle, "Ok, but not for too long."  
  
He stands up & goes out into the middle of her room.  
  
He focuses & his body begins to glow brightly. Rini watches in awe as his once human-like appearance changes more like what she had seen in her dream. He stops glowing & where Peruru once stood stands Lyon.  
  
Rini's mouth drops open & she stares at him, trembling, "Wow..."  
  
She slips down off of her bed & walks over next to him. Lyon sits down & watches her, only moving his eyes. She reaches to pet him when a blue light suddenly outlines his body, driving her back.  
  
"What's happening to you...?" Rini asks, fear apparent in her voice.  
  
He glances down at his paws & then back at her with sad eyes, 'That's why I don't like to transform into this form, it's too powerful. I'm just grateful that I have full control over what I do, that is, unless I fight. But this aura won't hurt you, it'll just feel a little weird, watch...'  
  
He stands back up & cautiously walks towards her. He gently rubs his head on the side of her left shoulder like a large, tame housecat.  
  
She giggles & hugs him around his neck, "You're just like an overgrown kitten, Peruru! You don't seem like a ferocious beast in the least bit to me!"  
  
He smiles a cat-like smile, 'Really...? Wow... you're reaction isn't even close to what I predicted it would be. I thought that you would be terrified of me.'  
  
Rini shakes her head & laughs, "Me? Scared? No way! First of all, I know it's still you. And second, I've fought a lot of bad guys, so I'm used to things like this."  
  
Suddenly, Raye & Serena barge in with everyone else behind them in their sailor outfits. They see Lyon & gasp, fearing that the creature was about to hurt Rini (They don't know it's him).  
  
Sailor Mars narrows her eyes, "Get away from Rini you monster!"  
  
Lyon shies away & cowers behind Rini, not wishing to fight.  
  
Rini holds her arms straight out at her sides, as if shielding him, "Stop! He's not a monster, he's Peruru!"  
  
Everyone's expressions immediately change to being shocked, "What? Peruru?"  
  
Rini nods with her arms still held out, "Yes... though now he's known as Lyon. Peruru learned that he could transform while he was gone & now he has another form like Elios. So don't hurt him..."  
  
They stop & stare at Lyon, who stares back at them still cowering. Sailor Moon steps forward & walks to where she's standing in front of Rini.  
  
She examines Lyon's eyes & smiles, "Yep, you're Peruru alright. I recognize those eyes anywhere."  
  
He stares at her for a moment, before smiling, relieved, 'Thank you Sailor Moon...'  
  
Sailor Moon nods & transforms back. The other scouts follow soon after her & walk up to them..  
  
"Sorry about that Lyon, I just sensed a immense power & wasn't sure if it was evil or good. My first reaction when I saw you in this form is that you were trying to hurt Rini," Raye says with a sympathetic smile.  
  
Lyon nods & also smiles, 'It's all right, I would've done the same.'  
  
He glances over at the clock in Rini's room, frowns, and bows his head, 'I should get going...'  
  
Rini looks at him & also frowns, "Already? But we didn't get to do anything fun together..."  
  
Lyon nods slowly, but then smiles, 'I had fun by just hanging out with you for a while & playing tag in the park with the other children. Also it was a new experience to watch television.'  
  
Rini smiles, "Glad to hear it, too bad I didn't have quite as much fun as you did..."  
  
She frowns afterward & then he frowns, 'I'm sorry that my visit was ruined, trouble seems to follow me wherever I go.'  
  
He stares at her & his ears droop along with his tail.  
  
~I have to make it up to her somehow. I hate to see her so sad.... ~ he thinks.  
  
He suddenly gets an idea on how to cheer her up & smiles, 'Rini, follow me outside.'  
  
She nods, still frowning slightly, and follows him out into the hallway, grabbing something along the way & ties it onto her belt. Everyone else follows them outside & stops in front of the front door. Lyon stares ahead, tenses a bit, and focuses.  
  
Another portal appears & he looks back at everyone, 'Rini, come with me through this portal. The rest of you can come if you want.'  
  
They nod & walk through the portal, with Rini walking alongside Lyon. 


	9. Peruru's farewell & the forgotten dream

K.H.: I do not own Sailor Moon. Finally, the end of this fanfiction. Now we can all put this horrible thing behind us right? Doesn't this fanfic scare you? It should...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They end up in a forest, in a large clearing not too far away from the city.  
  
Lyon looks over at Rini, smiles, and crouches down, 'Hop on Rini!'  
  
Rini stares at him, clueless, before nodding with a smile, "Ok."  
  
She climbs onto his back & he slowly stands up, 'Did you ever ride on Pegasus' back?'  
  
Rini nods, "Uh-huh... a couple of times, why?"  
  
Lyon grins a cat-like grin, 'Well, I'm almost twice as fast as Pegasus, so you better hang on tight.'  
  
Rini nods just before Lyon bolts off, surprising her.  
  
After getting over the shock, she grins wider & wider until she begins to laugh, "This is fun!"  
  
He glances back at her, admiring her excitement, before sprinting faster.  
  
Serena, Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye watch the event with smiles on their faces.  
  
'I know I can't fly like Pegasus, but...' Lyon trails off & runs another few feet before leaping up high into the night sky.  
  
They soar through the air & high over the treetops with a full moon behind them.  
  
Rini looks down at the ground in awe, "Wow, it's like we're flying! This is amazing!"  
  
He laughs, 'I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself Rini, I am.'  
  
Rini smiles & wraps her arms around his neck, "You're the greatest!"  
  
He stares back at her & blushes a little, 'Thank you Rini, that means a lot.'  
  
They begin falling, but in a graceful manner. They land next to a large pond with mist covering the surface. Rini slides off of his back & stares across the water. Lyon glows & transforms back into his real form.  
  
The scouts emerge from the trees behind them just as the sun peeks over the treetops. They watch the sunrise together, side by side.  
  
Rini rests her head on Peruru's arm & he looks at her, "Rini...?"  
  
Rini looks up at him & puts on a fake smile, "I'm just a little tired, that's all. I'm sorry that I kept you so long, you should be getting back to protecting children's dreams now...."  
  
Peruru's eyes slowly well up with tears & he struggles not to cry. He closes his eyes & grits his teeth, clenching his fists tightly. Rini looks up at him with a forced smile, "It's all right Peruru... as you have told me before, you will be in my dreams, and I will be in your dreams. But I'll still miss you & I will never forget you..."  
  
Peruru opens his eyes & nods solemnly, "I will never forget you either & I will miss you."  
  
She stares at him with the same sadness until she remembers that she has something for him. She reaches down to her belt & unties a bag of cookies that she baked earlier that day.  
  
She hands the cookies to him, "Here's some cookies for your trip. They look a little better than the cookies I baked last year & they taste just as good."  
  
Peruru accepts the bag & looks at her, "Thank you Rini... I hope that I will see you again sometime."  
  
Rini smiles, "I'll be waiting for you in front of the Sweet Shop."  
  
Peruru also smiles, "I'll try to be there."  
  
"But just in case we don't see each other again," Rini says quietly before getting on her tip toes again.  
  
She wraps her arms around him in an embrace, tilts her head up, and kisses him passionately on his lips. He does the same & immediately feels like he's floating on Cloud 9. They part from each other & Peruru looks at her, blushing brighter than he has ever before. His cheeks & the tops of his ears are red & he can feel his heart thumping wildly.  
  
Serena covers her mouth with one of her hands & giggles, "They make the perfect couple!"  
  
Mina nods, smiling, "Yeah, I can feel it. It feels like they're destined to be together."  
  
Lita looks at Mina, "Well, you are the princess of love. You should be the first one to know if people really love each other or not."  
  
Mina nods again, "They do love each other. Rini's bond with Peruru is even stronger than her bond with Elios. It's astonishing..."  
  
Peruru beats his wings & hovers a couple feet off of the ground.  
  
He looks back down at Rini, still blushing a little from the unexpected kiss, "I can't believe that I did that..."  
  
Rini giggles a little, "Don't worry, everyone is shocked their first time."  
  
They stop smiling & stare at each other silently for a few moments.  
  
Peruru smiles a little, "Thanks again for the cookies. I wish you & the Sailor Scouts luck in fighting against evil forces. Sweet dreams Rini..."  
  
He turns & glances back at her one more time before flying off.  
  
Rini waves, "Sweet dreams to you too Peruru! Have a great journey & fly safely!"  
  
Peruru's retreating form becomes tinier & tinier until he completely disappears.  
  
She stops waving & stares at where he had disappeared. Serena comes up behind her & hugs her in a comforting way. They smile at each other & then continue watching the sunrise.  
  
Everyone walks back to the city & to their houses so they can get some rest. Serena & Rini clean up the kitchen & bag all of the cookies. They change into their P.J.'s & crawl into bed. Rini curls up under the covers & Diana sleeps at her feet. Luna sleeps at Serena's feet & they drift off into a sweet slumber.  
  
In Rini's dream, she stands on the top of a hill in a grassy field. She looks around & sees two small children playing together in a patch of flowers not too far off. One child is a female with pink hair & a beautiful gown made for outdoor play.  
  
Rini blinks, "Is that me when I was younger?"  
  
She looks at the other child, who is a young boy dressed in white. He has short silver hair, purple bangs, and to top it all off, pointed ears.  
  
Rini gasps, "It's Peruru!"  
  
The younger Peruru & Rini chase each other around, as if playing tag. Rini (older) sees something out of the corner of her eye & turns to look.  
  
What she sees almost makes her speechless, "Crystal Tokyo!"  
  
She stares at the beautiful castle before she notices something else. She sees Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion watching the younger versions of her & Peruru. They all have smiles on their faces as they watch the two children enjoy themselves. She also sees two other people that she doesn't recognize. A man with dark green hair & golden bangs, and a woman with long, flowing, silver hair with pale purple bangs like Peruru. She sees a boy around (older) Peruru's age stand in front of them with the same hair as Peruru's father.  
  
"It's Peruru's family..." Rini says in awe.  
  
Peruru's father & mother are also smiling while watching their youngest son. The two families, with the exception of Pupulan, look over at each other & chuckle quietly. Rini is startled when a hand rests on her shoulder & turns to see the Peruru she knew standing behind her.  
  
Rini smiles, "Peruru!"  
  
Peruru also smiles & takes a seat next to her, "Hello again Rini."  
  
Rini continues to smile for a few seconds before glancing at their younger counterparts, "Peruru, what's going on? I see us as small children & then I see Neo-Queen Serenity & King Endymion. I also see my mother & father. I don't understand...."  
  
Peruru stares at her for a moment before also turning his eyes to his young counterpart, "I'm still trying to find out myself... Right after I left you the first time, a memory resurfaced in my mind. I remembered us playing together as young children when Crystal Tokyo was still standing. I would come to see you almost everyday & we would get into so much mischief together."  
  
Rini stares at him, clueless, but with a new understanding.  
  
She glances up at the two people that she doesn't recognize, "Are those your parents Peruru?"  
  
He looks up at them with a deep sadness, "Yes, those are my parents. I don't remember them too well... somehow my memory was erased when Crystal Tokyo was destroyed. But I do remember them helping Neo-Queen Serenity & King Endymion protect this beautiful kingdom. Both of my parents lost their lives in that battle."  
  
He glares down at at the ground with his fists clenched, "They didn't deserve to die, none of the Silver Millennium did. After our parents died, Pupulan & I had to take their place as dream fairies. It was hard since I was so young, but my brother helped me. My brother was all I had left until he too was taken away from me. Badiyanu brainwashed my brother, Oraniju, and Bananu, but for some reason, she wasn't able to brainwash me. I wish Pupulan wasn't tricked, then he'd still be with me..."  
  
Rini frowns & looks up at Pupulan, "It must be hard... to live without a family."  
  
She looks around at her surroundings, "So this is not a dream, but rather a forgotten memory."  
  
Peruru nods, "Yes, though I wish that this wasn't a memory, but reality."  
  
Rini nods slowly & Peruru stands back up, "I must get going, enjoy the rest of your dream, or rather memory."  
  
Rini stands up & hugs him around his neck, "Bye Peruru..."  
  
She lets go & he flies off into the air & out of her dream.  
  
While she sleeps, she hears the voice of the young Peruru in her thoughts.  
  
"More so than any candy, your smile can make the world a sweeter place...." 


End file.
